User blog:Ikido/World Tournament
Alright guys, listen up. I’m starting my first big event and it so happens to be a tournament. This is a tournament where anyone can join with at most two characters. Please continue reading to learn more What’s the Tournament About? Well, for the first time ever, all the great nations and smaller nations have come together for a special event. It is an event that will test the skills of many Shinobi around the world! It is called the Grand World Tournament! What’s the prize of winning? Cash and the title of the best Shinobi in the world! The amount of ryo will be released later on, but I can assure you, it’s a huge amount of money. So, you might be wondering, exactly how will the tournament be? The answer is simple. First there will be the preliminary rounds. It takes place in a labyrinth, or temple, in the sky. Details on the temple will be released later on, once the tournament actually begins. All players will be required to find a specific target. The target could be anyone or anything. If the target is a person, then the character only needs to locate him or her and obtain a specific item. If the target is an object, then the object will be found in the center of the labyrinth. But the center contains a nice inner temple. Details will be released later on. There will absolutely be no killing in the preliminaries! The first eight to pass will be allowed to enter the finals, which happens to be in the style of a regular tournament with custom battlefields. (How the finals are going to be may change depending on who enters and who makes it to the finals). How Can I Apply? Applying is the most easiest part of the tournament. In the talk page, simply link your character. In order to qualify for the tournament, this character must have at least the abilities section shown and the list of jutsu. If your character has a picture, there is no need for an appearance section, but you could have one if you want. Personality and background do not matter to me, but they are still suggested in order to make your article presentable and professional. Rules There are some rules that need to be followed when participating in the tournament: 1.Absolutely no killing in the preliminaries, unless both you, your partner and both your opponents agree that killing should be allowed. 2.You have 24 hours to post a response to an opponent’s attack. If you cannot edit within this time frame, notify your opponent and the GM. You will be given 12 hours of leniency if your excuse for being unable to post is credible. 3.If no edit is made during the specified time, then the opponent lands an auto-hit. 4.If you have not edited for 3 days (72 hours) you lose and the one who last edited automatically wins the battle. 5.If you will be gone for more than 36 hours, it is recommended that you allow another user to post as your character. 6.The preliminary round is the exception to the above rules, as there is no time frame for when you have to post. However, as it is the first eight people that finish the preliminaries who are allowed to enter the finals, it is suggested that you post as frequently as possible. 7. The preliminaries will be closed after two weeks, unless otherwise specified. 8. No cheating in the preliminaries or in battle. In the preliminaries, walk the labyrinth, do not just randomly fly or break the walls. In the battle, no autohit or spamming of auto dodge. No spamming of body replacement technique, or substitution. 9.Make it believable, over time, your characters should get tired, depending on the moves you guys make. 10.Have fun! Don't want to participate after already applying? If you feel like you have no interest in the tournament anymore or just don't want to be in it, then go ahead and leave. Just please state it in the comments section of the page so I can know and take you off of the matchups. Thank you! :) Battle Arenas Temple of Paradise: Preliminaries Dock of Madness: Round 1 Town of Souls: Round 1 Haunted Factory: Round 1 Sandstorm of Struggle: Round 1 Nightmare Canyon: Semifinals Battlefield of Survival: Semifinals Lawless Space Arena: Finals All Who Have Helped Me EmperorWest SSJ ShonenChicoBoy Kano General Moderators: If you would like to become a GM, then please ask me! If I feel I trust you enough, then by all means, you are GM. There is only one spot remaining though! User:Ikido User:EmperorWest User:Phoenix Red Tag Team Matchups It's pretty obvious as to what preliminaries won. Tag team battle! Here are your opponents and partner: Shenron and Raiden vs. Yuzume and Ameshizu Taruto and Nisashi vs. Doujinn and Iori Saizen and Yuu vs. Shikaniku and Seitei Please refer to the comments section below for the link to the introductions page. Remember, one edit per person. Category:Blog posts